Tales of Symphonia : Les Yeux de la Nuit
by AngedeCristal
Summary: Et si le combat contre Mithos avait tourné autrement ? Si, à ce moment là, tout avait tourné au désavantage de nos Héros ?" * Venez découvrir cette nouvelle fiction qui va vous faire voir ToS d'une toute autre manière... Pour Ceux qui aiment les loups !
1. Disclaimer

*******T****a****l****e****s**** o****f**** S****y****m****p****h****o****n****i****a**** : L****e****s**** Y****e****u****x**** d****e ****l****a ****N****u****i****t****.****.****.*********  
**

_"__Et si le combat contre __Mithos__ avait tourné __autrement__ ?_

_Si, à ce moment là, tout avait tourné au __désavantage__ de nos __Héros__ ?_

_Si un nouvel __ennemi__ plus __puissant__ se présentait ?  
Si un nouveau __pouvoir__ était __découvert__ ?_

_Un pacte __Démoniaque__...  
Cristal de __Lune__...  
__Hurlements__ dans la nuit..._

_Quand l'instinct de __bête__ se montre au grand jour. D'une __volonté propre__._

_De nouveaux __Amis__, __Esprit__ d'un __autre monde__...  
De nouveaux __Ennemis__, mais combattre avec les __Ténèbres__...  
Ne plus avoir __peur__ de l'__Ombre__, utiliser sa __sournoiserie__..._

_Pactiser__ avec la __lumière__, révéler __l'Ange Gardien__...__"_

*******L****'****a****v****e****n****t****u****r****e**** N****o****c****t****u****rn****e ****C****o****m****m****e****n****c****e****.****.****.*********  
**


	2. Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver

*******C****e**** q****u****i**** n****'****a****u****r****a****i****t**** j****a****ma****i****s**** d****û ****a****r****r****i****v****e****r****.****.****.*********  
~**

*******O****u**** c****o****m****m****e****n****t**** s****e**** p****r****e****n****d****r****e ****de****s ****b****a****f****f****e****s ****s****a****n****s**** s****'****y**** a****t****t****e****n****d****r****e.****.****.*********  
**

_(Sous-titres humoristiques : inspiré de SAM ~ Auteur des Tara Duncan)_

**Plongé dans le noir. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer. **

**************************

Des douleurs lui lacérant le corps, la sensation d'un liquide chaud coulant par endroit, aussi bien sur ses jambes, ses bras, et partout ailleurs. Une terrible nausée à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir à où, quand et comment il était arrivé là, sur ce sol glacial, dans cet endroit silencieux, avec un rire effroyable qui lui déchirait les tympans. l'ennemi était près, tout près, mais lui était paralysé, sans défense.

C'était fini.

Mais quoi donc au juste ? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, et pourtant, il savait que ce qu'il avait oublié était d'une importance extrême pour sa survie. Mais pas moyen de refaire face à la réalité qui lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules, son cerveau refusait obstinément de lui obéir. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais un malaise le lui en empêchait. Il voulait bouger un bras, son os cassé le lui interdisait. Il voulait bouger une jambe, sa plaie ensanglanté le rappelait à l'ordre. Impossible de réagir. Impossible de lutter. Même quand une lame froide vint se planter sans prévenir dans son mollet droit. Même le cri de douleur, il ne pouvait le pousser. Car de toute évidence, il serait noyé dans ce rire infernal. L'ennemi riait près de lui, il pouvait encore sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Il lui parla, mais il ne comprit pas. Tout ce qu'il entendait n'était qu'un son inaudible. Il sentait qu'il partait. Qu'il s'en allait vers ce que l'on appelait l'Au-Delà.

Mais malgré ça, il se sentait bien. Les douleurs refluaient peu à peu, lui rendant sa liberté d'esprit et son bien être. Il se sentit alors glisser dans un sommeil sans fin qui l'accueillait chaleureusement dans ses bras d'une douceur infinie. Vivre un rêve éveillé, telle était la sensation que cela faisait lorsqu'on se dirigeait vers les portes du Paradis ?  
Le rire et l'odeur du sang s'éloignaient à une vitesse folle. En revanche, il put percevoir très faiblement le son d'un hurlement. Puis d'un deuxième, plus rauque et empli de colère. Le premier était mystérieux. Le second alla se noyer dans un hoquet de surprise, puis plus rien.  
Il se sentit alors tiré en arrière, attiré de nouveau vers ce monde de souffrances qu'il venait de quitter. Tout lui revint, de la moindre sensation de douleur à celle du sol glacé.

Puis une chaleur, plus agréable, posée sur sa main. Une autre souffle chaud pénétra son oreille gauche, et parla d'un ton apaisant. Les paroles prononcées étaient claires et rassurantes. Et cette voix, pourtant inconnue, résonna en lui comme étant familière et pleine de bonté. Dès lors, une confiance aveugle s'instaura en lui envers cette personne qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas voir, et qu'il ne connaitrait sûrement jamais...  
"Tu ne dois pas mourir. Votre aventure est loin d'être finie. Viens, je vous attendrais et vous aiderais comme il se doit. Tu ne dois pas mourir..."  
Il se laissa bercer par ces paroles, et quand bien même il en comprit le sens, il ne réagit pas à l'ordre qu'elles lui donnaient. Il sentait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, et déjà, il se sentit de nouveau attiré vers un autre monde, bien loin de tout soucis, et de cette personne...

**************************

**L'odeur de l'herbe fraiche ! Comment pouvoir l'oublier ? **

**************************

Lloyd ouvrit enfin les yeux. Là haut, le ciel était d'un bleu si pur qu'il l'éblouissait presque. L'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée lui remontait dans les narines, lui redonnant une certaine vigueur. Une douce brise vint lui rafraîchir le visage et se glissa à travers ses cheveux, lui apportant une sensation plus qu'agréable. Ainsi que tous ses souvenirs !  
Il se redressa en sursaut.  
"Colette !"  
Il se souvenait maintenant. Avant son réveil en pleine nature, ils étaient tous en train de combattre Mithos. Mais tout d'un coup, animé par une force incroyable, il était devenu intouchable, et ses terribles attaques avaient fini par avoir eu raison du Groupe de la Régénération. Il se souvint aussi avoir vu les autres s'écrouler les uns après les autres, touchés par des Jugements Divins, ou toutes autres techniques surpuissantes du même genre. Il se souvenait aussi avoir lutté plus longtemps qu'eux, déterminé à les protéger. Mais Mithos avait fini par le toucher avec une lance de lumière, et il s'était lamentablement écroulé au sol, dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit, il avait perdu toutes ses forces. Après, tout n'avait été que ténèbres. Il se souvenait juste du rire de Mithos lui résonnant dans les oreilles, des douleurs de ses blessures (qui étaient toujours présentes maintenant qu'il y pensait, et il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal !), et aussi...

Il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Un hurlement long et mystérieux, comme celui d'un animal égaré ou triste. Puis le hurlement saccagé de Mithos en découvrant il ne savait quoi, car au moment où il avait voulu se lever pour voir ce qu'il se passait, un violent malaise l'avait envoyé dans le plus profond néant qui soit.  
"Ah Lloyd, tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ?"  
Il fallu un peu de temps à l'interpellé pour comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Refoulant rapidement ses pensées, il se tourna vers la voix familière qui venait de lui parler.  
"Oh, euh, ça va Professeur ! Certaines blessures me font encore un peu mal, mais c'est supportable, merci... Et les autres ?"  
Raine lui fit un sourire rassurant, et lui montra du pouce un voile derrière elle, duquel émanaient des éclats de voix de personnes apparemment en bonne santé. Comme ils étaient en extérieur, ils avaient dû improviser un abri de secours, n'ayant pas assez de force pour aller jusque dans la ville la plus proche.  
"Tu es le dernier à reprendre connaissance. Les autres sont un peu secoués mais il vont tous bien. Ils sont inquiets à ton sujet, et à la fois admiratifs. Le fait que tu aies tenu tête aussi longtemps à Mithos...". Le regard de la Demi-Elfe s'était assombri au moment même où elle avait prononcé ces mots, net elle ne put finir sa phrase..

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Mithos les avait bel et bien battus. Lui qui avait eu la folie d'espérer que leur ennemi avait été vaincu avant de leur lancer une ultime attaque ! Mais les détails étaient bien trop nets pour qu'il sache lui-même que ce scénario était totalement utopique.  
"Professeur, que s'est-il passé au juste ? Mithos est-il toujours de ce monde ?"  
"Je crains fort que oui, hélas... Quand à cette soudaine montée en puissance, nous avons beau formuler toutes sortes d'hypothèses, plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Ni même Kratos, Zélos, ou encore Yuan, qui le connaissent pourtant bien, ne peuvent dire clairement ce qu..."  
"Yuan ? Yuan est ici ?"  
"Oui, c'est lui qui nous a sauvé en réalité. Il nous suivait de près lorsque nous sommes allés sur Derris Karlan, et lorsqu'il a vu comment les choses ont tourné, il nous a téléporté en vitesse ici."  
"Mais et pour Mithos ?"  
"C'est là le plus étrange... Il nous a dit avoir vu une bête l'attaquer, mais comme nous étions tous sérieusement blessés, il ne s'est pas attardé et a prit la fuite. Mais il ne pense pas que Mithos soit mort. Par ailleurs, Derris s'est éloignée de nos mondes, on suppose donc que Mithos en a bloqué l'accès, pour que l'on ne puisse pas y revenir. Cela doit sans doute vouloir dire qu'il est blessé lui aussi..."

Lloyd resta silencieux. Il ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre le comment du pourquoi, qu'est ce qui avait attaqué Mithos afin de les sauver, et pourquoi Derris Karlan s'était éloignée, bien que les hypothèses formulées par Raine étaient sûrement justes à ce sujet. Il avait plus mal au crâne qu'autre chose en réalité, et réfléchir pour le moment, il préférait éviter. (Déjà que réfléchir en temps normal...Hum !).  
"Bon, nous verrons cela plus tard, nous sommes en vie, et c'est le principal ! Je devrais aller rassurer les autres non ?"  
Raine lui sourit en guise d'approbation, et tous deux quittèrent la pièce.

**************************

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, je n'ai pas voulu le faire trop long ! ;)  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette mise en bouche ! ^^**

**************************


End file.
